clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Beta Testers
Davis 2 You're missing Davis 2 from the list Gallery? Should we have a gallery? Iamred1 Talk to me... 07:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Look at this photo. Doesn't this prove that you clearly need to add more names to that list? Other ways of checking Another way of checking of whether or not a penguin is a beta tester is by seeing their age and comparing it with another beta tester's age. This way, penguins that did not get the hat can still be listed on the page. Bigpboy 21:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) How do we check their age?? 12Klock (talk) 14:59, September 1, 2014 (UTC) U 4got 1! You missed 05ryan005! Rupertgene3 02:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Rupertgene3Rupertgene3 02:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) April 27, 2010 There is way more betas like Opi123 and Penny37017. And Meamealea You Need to add somebody to the list It is gamemaster he vanished but he was a beta Here's one "13eta" he's on my buddy list. --Eternal Magma Complaints ahoy! 14:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Error on page The template which says pictures will not be accepted, the link says "Penguin storm" but the real article title is "Penguin Storm". Can an administrator fix it please? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) More betas *123 *TV2 Sverige *fun Add them to the list.-- 13:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Several things: :#123 and fun should have at least 4 characters :#We can't put them on without proof. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 05:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) -- 02:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I think my buddy's a beta. I was going through my buddy list today and i found a beta. He was Mimo 768. I don't know how to take a picture because I'm on a mac. Pic Here's a picture of Shauny, in case you want to add it somewhere. ' ~The Plush ' ' (Talk!) 04:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if this will help... Here's an in-game image of Spudder. I also have an image of his player card, but there seems to be on already on the page... ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 05:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Betas needing to be added These are all betas from the image above. *Xternal *Badboy *co0ool *khan11 *maxmaciej ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 05:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am a beta tester on Club Penguin would you like some photos from me? --Shauneh 02:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :On the article, it says pictures will not be accepted, but I'd be willing to meet you on Club Penguin (and there you would put on your hat). ''' ~The Plush (Talk!) (Polls!) 04:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Firebolt Here is a picture of Firebolt, as seen on November 17, 2011, at the Dock: Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:05, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Wupiiii Wupiiii is missing from the list. He is a beta tester. If you want, I will post two Youtube proofs Video of Natonstan (Beta): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQou7iMuP8s Already on the list but thought it might be interesting to some Add Beanbag123 Beanbag123 is a beta - his age is 2562 as of today... thats beta age? He always wears a red lei and 3d glasses but never his beta hat... EDIT - I saw him on Sleet wearing a Beta Hat '''Why cant i upload a pic? it says permission error Mimo 768 Search for Mimo 768 with the new buddy list, he has a beta hat on. You should add him to the list. --Super Miron (talk) 21:06, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Missed Somebody? I think you missed this penguin named Norgit on Club Penguin. Beta Found Herbie the Beta tester was found on sleet on 1/16/13 Beta Legitimacy To prevent edit wars like the one that happened earlier, I've started a new topic for discussing if a beta is real or has hacked the beta hat. Here are some things we have to keep in mind before adding or removing betas: *The IDs of betas go up to the 9,000s 15,000s according to Kallie Jo. *You can find the ID of a penguin by logging onto a different language server and searching them in the buddy list. *I don't know how common this is, but there are some cases where a beta has requested for Club Penguin to move their items from one penguin to another (Alix1232 (P1503) -> Alix1114 (P103058913) is a true example of this) due to too many people trying to guess that penguin's password. Add more if you have any. -- 19:58, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, that's quite interesting! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:20, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Just pointing out that betas can be higher than the 9000s. Fano and Phat Fano are both legitimate beta testers and have IDs in the 10400s. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 04:21, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Edit: Changed 9,000s to 15,000s. -- 03:29, October 31, 2014 (UTC) My penguin is a beta tester Can I add my beta tester to the list? Its name was Keeah, but has since been changed to "K33ah" in October 2013 for an unknown reason. I would be happy to meet you on Club Penguin if you would like further proof. File:K33ahisreal.png File:Proofofagek33ah.png Akanoko (talk) 22:15, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I've checked his ID and it's 2580, so he definitely beta tested. Thanks for leaving a message about it. :Kallie Jo (talk) 22:20, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Beta found! Admins, make sure to check his ID because I am not sure. 23:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :His Penguin ID is P84415603 so it's unlikely. You can put him in the blacklist if you want. '✓ Kyfur''' (talk) 23:40, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Very unlikely thats a beta tester. A vast amount of people now own the party hat so its extremely^5 unlikely someone you find wearing a party hat is an actual beta tester. –Watatsuki 11:02, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Bug?? Today (1.9.2014) when i logged in, i saw i was a member, then i lost connection. I waited 50 minutes, then when i logged in i saw that i have beta hat and elite puffle, No, seriously, Is it a nice hacker, or what just happend? Was this a bug!?? (Sorry no screenshot because i dont have permission to upload) 12Klock (talk) 14:44, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Add Dave 96 Hey my penguin Dave 96 was not on this list and I'm a little disappointed. If you need me to send proof of my penguin and how old it is, I will. Look me up on Club Penguin and check my Pins if you need more evidence. -Linted (talk) 22:43, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :I checked your ID and you do not seem to be a legitimate beta tester... your ID is 84103577, so you are not a beta tester, sorry. -Watatsuki (talk) 22:47, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Chleo Fib What about this one? I also have a penguin named Chleo Fib. Is that a Beta? It over 3100 days old! (Sorry about Dave 96, someone told me its a Beta.) :A lot closer, but no. ID is 732721 -Watatsuki (talk) 20:05, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Pery :D Last one I promise. What about a penguin named Pery. He 3168 days old I think. He probably isn't either, but I hope he is... 23:30, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :is that a phineas and ferb reference? --~ MAWILE IS LOVE, MAWILE IS LIFE (Talk) 23:32, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I cant seem to find his ID. So its possible hes beta tester, but I dont know for sure, personally. Theres a website that tells you a users ID, but I cant find it. I will try and find it, so you can check the ID yourself, as it requires you to enter their username and password. -Watatsuki (talk) 23:44, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks for helping! :) 00:20, October 31, 2014‎ (UTC) ::::Pery's ID is 234842. Therefore, it is fake as well. By the way, 3168 days old would mean the penguin was created on February 26, 2006 (going by the date you posted that message), which means it's definitely not a beta.http://www.timeanddate.com/date/dateadded.html?m1=10&d1=30&y1=2014&type=sub&ay=&am=&aw=&ad=3168 ::::-- 03:15, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Puth and more Pleaase be one. So, I have another penguin named Puth. And I think he might be a Beta! Another one I have is ManNBA. I hope he is one... And finally, I have mike jones. Please let me know if they are! And also Jax 5. Along with think pink. :Sorry, none of them are testers. In fact, ManNBA and Mike Jones have quite high IDs yet seem to be wearing the party hat. Heh... :Although, if you believe someone is a beta tester, heres an easy method to check: log on a different language server (Russian works best, as its rather new) and type in their name in the search thing in the friends list. If their name has not been approved, their ID will show up. This is how you can determine if they are a tester. Although the exact number is disputed, a real tester will not have an ID over about 15000. -Watatsuki (talk) 02:32, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::WHAT!?!?!? I've seen pictures of them at the Beta Party!!!!!! How are they fake? :( :::Huh. I guess their usernames were "taken" due to their accounts being deleted then. I believe they are all on the list though, as the images have been combed over. Also whyd ya ask if ya knew they were betas? -Watatsuki (talk) 02:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because I wasnt sure if the pictures were fake. :::::The accounts were probably deleted for inactivity and then recreated. It's unfortunate that CP allows that kind of thing. -- 03:00, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Penguin Penguin Just met a penguin named "Penguin". Is he a Beta? (I cant show pictures because i dont have permision... Linted (talk) 22:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Penguin's ID is 8759627. Therefore, it is not a beta. :-- 03:00, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Stophman Is Stophman one? i have alot of rare items on my account. Stophman1 (talk) 17:16, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :If you have to ask, then odds are you're probably not a beta tester. Anyway, Stophman's ID is 21889098, so you are not a beta tester. :-- 17:36, December 12, 2014 (UTC) betaaa arsenalareru is a beta tester, seen on sleet on 11/12/13 he isn't fake Xnukestuffx (talk) 18:50, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :The penguin has an ID of 276016514, so it is not a beta. :-- 17:11, February 27, 2015 (UTC) need check if this player a beta Need check if this penguin a beta with hat Penguin: Imaw30 penguin age: 930 http://imgur.com/a/b7q9z Datkid41000 (talk) 03:49, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :... No. -- 06:21, February 12, 2017 (UTC)